Prissy
by I Hate Change
Summary: There are two main prissy members in the crew. Nami and-no, it's not Robin- Sanji. It's not that big of a deal, but it is a big problem when they stop in a particular uninhabited island and Sanji is required to face the insect-filled jungle with a hopeless marimo, all the while keeping his pride and sanity. Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. :)


There are two main prissy members in the crew. Nami and-no, it's not Robin- Sanji. It usually didn't matter at all, since Nami and Sanji weren't fond of jungles with insects in them. But with the crew getting separated from each other, and leaving Nami and Sanji immobile in the jungle because of the insects, problems arise.

Yep, if Sanji was a girl, he and Nami would be best friends. They hated the same things and were interested in the same things too, namely clothes and looking good, and they both hated spiders and anything that creeps.

"Sanji…" Nami whimpered with not much reason, just because she was scared as she tiptoed around the jungle, her hands clasped in front of her.

If Sanji wasn't so scared as he was right now, he would have showered Nami with love quotes and whatnot because she called out his name when she was scared. But he was scared too, so the only thing that came out of him were curses directed at the jungle.

"Kyaaaa!" Nami screamed as she felt something hairy on her leg, and next thing she knew, she leapt onto Sanji's back and swung her foot up and down until she couldn't feel anything on her leg.

"Nami-san!" Sanji exclaimed. Nami was too scared too care as she hugged Sanji's neck tighter and curled her legs around his waist from behind.

"Sanji…" she said in a whining tone, "Let's look for a cave. It's getting dark and bugs are everywhere."

That morning, Sanji and Nami were found by the crew shivering in a cave with huge eye bags, obviously sleep deprived. Next time, they both knew not to go jungle exploring with a fellow bug-hater and a total priss.

The memory was months ago, when they still had Merry. Now, they had new nakama and Sunny, but that memory had came back crashing onto Sanji and Nami as they faced an island unregistered by the log pose and definitely covered by a jungle, and they were running low on food. The exact conditions they had back then.

Normally Sanji wouldn't have even left the ship but their insensitive captain had once again depleted their food stock. And Nami was more than willing not to leave this ship. So she instructed Sanji to go find food before they "get the hell out of here". Sanji couldn't agree more.

He looked over his choices of partners, and decided Zoro would be the best choice. Mainly because they can finish this shit as soon as possible when he's with Zoro. He just had to make sure the marimo head won't get lost.

Those were his thoughts before he entered further into the jungle. His first encounter with the bug of the day had him jumping backwards and against the swordsman, who, startled enough, took out his swords.

"What the hell, cook?" Zoro said as he sheathed back his swords. He hadn't sensed any danger with his haki, so the cook jumping like that was a shock.

"Nothing, something just bit me," Sanji muttered as he straightened himself and lit a cigarette between his lips. He looked around nonchalantly and found a bush of berries. He walked over to the place wordlessly, and turned to the marimo who was, thankfully, following him in the right direction.

When Zoro put down the basket, Sanji started picking some berries, choosing the good ones from the bad ones, while Zoro was about to wander off.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sanji called out, not bothering to turn.

"Just gonna look around," Zoro shrugged.

"I don't think so. You're staying here. I'm not gonna go look for your shitty ass later," Sanji spat, still picking more berries.

"Scared to walk around alone, cook?" Zoro teased. Sanji didn't bother replying with words. He just tch-ed, and that was enough of a response for Zoro. Soon they started moving to look for a huge amount of meat that for some reason they haven't caught swimming in the sea.

Sanji stopped every once in a while to pick the plants that he deemed edible, when a hairy eight-legged spider crept on his hand.

His mind thankfully had the capacity not to shriek as he shook it off his hand and staggered away from it, again bumping against Zoro. Zoro saw the whole display, not commenting on it but raising an eyebrow.

So that is how Sanji found himself uncomfortably plastered to Zoro. Not in a way that would be too shameful, of course. But as they walked through the insect-filled jungle that they stopped over once more, he was closer than necessary to Zoro, but he walked casually.

He heard a smirk from Zoro's lips before he said, "Want me to carry you, cook?"

"Shut up!" Sanji snapped. He tried willing his body to stop shivering. Then he realized, Zoro was leading the way.

"Shit!" he grumbled as he yanked Zoro's arm harshly to stop him.

"What now?" Zoro said.

"Where have you brought us, you stray moss!" Sanji stomped in front of Zoro, looking around for any place familiar. The jungle was too thick but he could barely see that it was already dusk. He whined as he realized at this rate, they're gonna have to stay in this jungle overnight.

The thought made him groan loudly as he banged his head against a tree. Zoro had stopped walking and just stared at him. Since he didn't know where they were, and it'd probably be unsafe to look for their way back at this time, he decided to prepare for the night.

"Oi, stray marimo. We'll just have to set up camp somewhere and get out of here tomorrow," Sanji instructed. "Let's look for fire wood and a cave," he said as he started walking forward, but paused when he couldn't hear the other's footsteps.

Warily he turned around and screamed in frustration. "Damn…. MARIMO!" he said, kicking a tree which ended up flying away. He took calming breaths as he decided to try gathering firewood, trying not to think about him being alone in this jungle filled with insects.

"Oi, marimo~" he called out. No answer. Besides, if the marimo was near enough to hear him calling out, he would have sensed him anyway. But somehow calling out to him gave him a sense of comfort, and if he just stuck with the jungle sounds he'd go crazy. So he continued calling until he did sense the marimo nearby.

"Oi! Shitty marimo!" he shouted louder. Soon enough, the guy emerged from the dark and looked at him with an apathetic look.

"You got lost again, shit cook," Zoro said as he walked towards him. A nerve popped out of Sanji's head but decided to let it slide.

"Carry this," he said, shoving the wood on to the swordsman and led the way. After a few minutes of walking, they managed to stumble upon a clearing just beside a small lagoon. Zoro set down the logs while Sanji set up a camp fire to keep the bugs away. And to keep them warm.

They hadn't packed anything to keep them warm or to eat, but they were pirates. They knew how to compromise. Lucky for them, an unlucky tiger wants to eat them, and ended up sliced, marinated and roasted on their fire.

Sanji reached for a cigarette while he waited for the meat to cook, only finding out that he ran out of it. Sighing, he sat back on the rock near the fire. Zoro sat cross-legged on the ground beside him, also out of his favorite unhealthy addiction: sake.

"So, are you ever gonna talk about it?" Zoro asked, obviously bored as he settled for conversing with Sanji.

"Talk about what?" Sanji said, although he had an idea what the guy was referring to.

"Your fear of creeping hairy bugs, or bugs in general," Zoro waved his hand lazily.

"Wh-What?! It's not a fear- I just hate them…" Sanji snapped.

"Alright then. Your prissy tendencies," Zoro shrugged. Sanji grit his teeth but refused to reply. He wasn't gonna deny it anyway. His aversion to the insects were more than distracting and might even be the death of him.

"There's nothing to talk about," Sanji said with finality.

Zoro gave him a hard stare before leaning back to sleep. "Whatever. Not my problem anyway."

Sanji sat upright and tried to find ways to entertain himself because one of them had to be awake, and not because he was scared some bug would creep into his ear and eat his brain or anything like that. He shivered at the thought and unconsciously rubbed his ear against his shoulder.

The marimo's loud snore filled the silence of the night, along with the croaking crickets and occasional sounds of the wind. His eyes were slowly drooping but the thought of insects motivated him. He furiously rubbed his eyes, muttering curses towards the sleeping Marimo for getting them lost.


End file.
